The Life Of The Holmes Brothers
by thedevilnamedtownley
Summary: Sherlock makes the mistake of hurting John without even knowing it. Mycroft has enough of it and decided to intervene. With the help of the Lestrade twins, can Sherlock and John make it out together or will it all end in flames?
1. Chapter 1: Intervening

Mycroft snuggles closer to his boyfriend. He watches the other man sleep and smiles to himself. How did he manage to get such a man to like him he has no idea. He tries not to think about it too much. A man like Greg could never truly care about someone like himself but yet here he is sleeping peacefully in Mycrofts bed holding the older Holmes brother close. Moments like these he can't help but cherish. Greg has introduced him to a life he never thought possible for himself. Sure they have their ups and downs but all couples do. He kisses the other man's forehead and smiles.

The other man slowly stirs awake, snuggling futher into Mycrofts embrace. "Mm. Mornin My." He lifts his head and kisses the other man lovingly.

Mycroft rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Morning Gregory." He smies at said man.

"You know you can call me Greg My." Greg smirks at his boyfriend. He knows how much it annoys the other man with the use of nicknames but deep down he also know that Mycroft kinda likes it though he is too stuborn to admit it.

"And you know you can call me Mycroft. It is my name after all."

"Oh you know you love it when I use nicknames. "

Mycroft doesn't respond. Ignoring the question entirely, kissing him open mouthed. Several minutes later they pull apart.

the DI groans when his phone goes off, thinking it was work. Though when he brings up a text message he frowns.

"Everything okay?" His lover asks concerned.

Greg shakes his head. "It's John... He found Sherlock making out with another man.."

Mycrofts eyes widen in shock. "Oh that brother of mine. For a genius he is rather daft."

Lestrade nods "John's so upset. He had plans for them tonight."

"Call him. "

He blinks " What?"

Mycroft gets up out of bed and slips his dressing gown on. "Call him. Tell him how my brother really feels. I'm sick and tired of them bouncing around each other. My brother refuses to open up to John and ended up hurting him. Sherlock may be dense when it comes to other people's feelings but I know for a fact he would never want to see him hurt. Call John and set him straight, or i will." He leans down and kisses Greg softly. "I'll be in the kitchen making tea."

Greg lets out a heavy breathe. He wasn't one to meddle into other people's personal lifes but his boyfriend was right. Sherlock would never want his blogger to be hurt. It would be best if John heard the truth from his friend if the one he loved wouldn't do it. He dials the ex army doctors mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, its Greg."

"Oh hey. I'm not really in the mood to talk.."

Greg frowns, hearing John's voice breaking. Sherlock really did a number on his blogger this time. " I understand mate but why don't you pop over for some tea?"

John sighs "Look Greg. I'd rather just be alone in my room"

"Really? do you think Sherlock is gunna just let you be alone in your room? When has he ever been one to give you privacy?"

John sighs in defeat. "Fine. As long as Mycroft isn't there. Its bad enough I thought for a moment Sherlock liked me. I do not need his brother feeling sorry for me."

"You won't even know he's here. Trust me, Myc understands the need for privacy. "

John sighs again. "Okay. If he says one word. I'm out of there Greg."

"Okay mate. See yah in a few."

They bid their goodbyes and hang up. Greg slips out of bed and goes over to his dresser, deciding it would be best to be dressed when John shows up. Once he slips on some casual jeans and plaid button down he walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Leaning against the frame smiling at the sight before him.

His daughter was in her high chair eating her cherrios. She had her chubby hands out and feeding one of her cherrios to Mycroft. He was grinning and ate the peice of cereal given to him.

Greg walks into the kitchen smiling "Morning love." He kisses the chubby little toddlers head and leans over to get a kiss from his boyfriend. To which said boyfriend happily gives him one.

"Morning Gregory. I assume you called John?"

Greg nods "Yep. He's a wreck. I invited him over for tea."

"That would be best, telling him the truth about my brother over the phone doesn't seem quite right."

"Me telling John period isnt quite right."

Mycroft sighs in agreement. "As true as it is, John needs to know."

Greg nods and places a kiss against his lips. "And you should have a talk with your brother."

"Oh I plan to. If Sherlock thinks for one minute he can get away with hurting the one person who genuinely cares about him. He is sadly mistaken. I'm heading over to 221B Baker Street."

A few moments pass then they hear a knock at the door. "Ah, that would John" Greg kisses his boyfriend gently

"You should go get dressed love. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you in your robes."

Mycroft nods and picks up their daughter out of her high chair. " Let's go get dressed princess, give daddy a few minutes alone with Uncle John?"

Lestrade grins at his boyfriend with his- no their daughter Isabelle. Who would have thought his ex wife would give him full custody of the kids or that he'd get to be with Mycroft? He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Now is not the time to be thinking about how good is life is right now. John needs the truth. Greg walks down the hall to the door and opens it.

"Hey mate, c'mon in."He steps out of the way to let John pass through. He frowns slightly, seeing how down the doctor looks.

he nods and smiles slightly seeing the baby and Mycroft head into one of the rooms. "Hello John." Mycroft acheknowleges his presense before disappearing into the bedroom.

Lestrade gestures to the kitchen "How about that tea I mentioned?"

John nods and waits for him to walk down the hall before following. He swallows and takes a deep breathe, knowing that with telling Greg what had happened there was going to be a discussion about it. Especially with him dating Sherlock's brother Mycroft.

Once their seated in the living room with their tea John attempts to avoid the whole thing by asking about Greg's personal life. " So how are things with you and Mycroft?"

"Oh things are good. "

"Well thats good." John takes a sip of his tea.

"Aye, Now John about Sherlock.."

"And the twins settling good?"

Greg looks at the man and see's he clearly doesn't want to talk about what happened. He takes a sip of his tea, deciding a few minutes of delay can't hurt. "For the most part yes. "

John raises his eyebrows "Oh?"

"Yeah, Marcus loves it here. Its Mickayla."

John nods "She miss her mother?"

Greg shakes his head and sips his tea. "its weird. She doesn't even mention her mother. She loves Mycroft as her own dad. She called him dad the other week. she got embarassed over it, Myc quickly told her she could call him what ever she was comfortable with."

John smiles "Thats great news. Then whats the problem?"

"She's mad at me. Its as if I was the new boyfriend to be honest."Greg sighs.

John blinks in shock "Seriously?"

Greg nods "It makes no sense. I can't seem to figure it out."

Before John can reply Greg's son, Marcus enters the room. "Oh dad seriously? It's so obvious."

"If its so obvious, why don't you tell me?" Greg asks clearly frustrated.

the boys eyes dart from Greg to John and back again. "I'm not sure you want me to tell you right now."

Lestrade sees where his sons eyes drift to for a second and sighs "What ever it is you have to say, you can say in front of John"

John nods " If your worried about it leaving this room. I assure you I won't say ought."

Marcus worries at his lip before sighing in defeat. "She's mad at you because you won't get Mycroft to talk to Uncle Sherlock."

Greg frowns not understanding. "Why would Myc need to talk to Sherlock?"

"Oh god this is awkward.."

Before the boy can continue, Mycroft comes back out with Isabelle on his hip. He passes the little girl to Marcus and smiles "Take your sister outside to play for a bit. I'll explain it to your father."

Marcus grins. Thankful that Mycroft clued in. It would have been so awkward to have to explain to his father that Mickayla was upset over the fact John didnt know Sherlock liked him. Especially since John was sitting there " Sure thing."

Once the young boy disappears outside Mycroft speaks "Mickayla is cross with you because we haven't spoken to Sherlock. But no worries, that is why I am heading over today." Mycroft looks into Greg's eyes. Hoping the man would understand what he was getting at. He really didn't want to embarass Dr. Watson if he didn't have to.

It took a moment or two but what Mycroft said did click. "Oh.. Oh! Okay."

John raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment.

"I'll head over to do that now. " He kisses Greg on the cheek. Not wanting to make John uncomfortable but wanting a proper goodbye too.

"Bye love." Greg smiles lightly at the gesture.

"John."

John nods his goodbye "Mycroft"

After Mycroft leaves. Greg looks at the other man pointly "John. We need to talk about Sherlock."

John nods sighly loudly. "Yeah I figured."

"There is something you don't know about your flat mate. I hate to be the one to tell you but me and Myc agree you need to know. Sherlock has taken it too far and I know that he wouldn't want to hurt you but he still has. "

John frowns and looks at his friend in confusion. "What are you on about Greg?"

Greg sighs and looks at John with a frown. "Sherlock likes you."

"of course he likes me, We're friends."

Greg closes his eyes in frustration. " He likes you in the same way you like him."

John's eyes narrow as he looks at Greg, clearing getting angry. "Why would you say that?"

Greg swallows, noticing that what he just said, isn't being accepting the way he thought it would. "John listen to me.."

John stands up. "No you listen here Lestrade, whatever game you and Mycroft are playing it isnt fucking funny. Are my feelings that much of a joke?!"

Greg immediately stands up with him "Oh god no. Listen John I know this sounds insane-"

"IT IS BLOODY INSANE!"

'and there's the Watson wrath I was trying to avoid' he thinks to himself before speaking " You should know by now, everything involving Sherlock Holmes is insane."

John snorts " I don't have time for this bollocks. I cannot beleive you would make this whole thing into a fucking joke."

Greg getting fed up hollars at him. " If you don't believe me ask Sherlock himself! You know he wouldn't lie to you John!"

John looks at Greg before storming out. He doesn't get very far, at the end of the hall stands Mickayla Lestrade.

" Uncle John, Daddy is right you know. Uncle Sherlock likes you. Alot"

John turns to Lestrade. " Really? you even got your daughter in on the joke? Thats sick Lestrade."

Mickayla places her hand on the doctors arm. " There is no joke. I wouldn't lie about it Uncle John. Da- er Mycroft thought he liked you, I heard him talking about it. I told him that Its true. I know because Sherlock let it slip! "

The anger gone from John and confusion has arrised. " What do you mean 'Sherlock let it slip'? He doesn't let anything slip."

" He did with this. I was over for a few hours when I got into a fight with my best friend... " She looks down breifly and takes a breath. " I had bumped into him walking. He could tell something was up and offered to spend a couple hours with me because he knows how annoying Mycroft is when he's nosy." they all smirked at that.

" Then what happened?" John asks intriged

"We went to Baker Street and at first we didn't really talk. But then he abruptly said...

_Flashback_

_" He'll forgive you." _

_" Uhm what?" _

_" He'll forgive you. Hamish. He won't figure out what happened though." _

_Mickayla sighs " Is it that obvious somethings wrong? or is that just your deduction thingy?"_

_Sherlock smiles briefly " I'd say just the deduction thingy as you put it." _

_Mickayla sighs and looks over at him from across the room. She wants to talk about whats going on with someone she can trust, ussually she goes to Hamish about it but she can't this time. She knows Sherlock wouldn't judge her but she also knows he isn't one for talking about stuff so she asks. " Uncle?" _

_Sherlock doesn't look up from his laptop. " hmm?" _

_" Can I talk to you about something? I know that you don't like talking about stuff so I understand if you-" _

_" Of course we can." Sherlock interupts her._

_She looks up and blinks repeatedly in shock. " We can?" _

_Sherlock nods. " Yes. I know all too well the feeling of being in love with your best friend but not being able to do anything about it. " Sherlock frowns then blinks and turns his attention back to the flustered teen across the room. He gets up and walks towards the kitchen. " How about some Tea?" _

_the young girl nods. " That would be perfect right now. I could really use it. " _

_Sherlock nods and starts to make some tea. _

_Mickayla gets up and stands in the kitchen with him. " You said you were in love with your best friend?" _

_Sherlock worries at his lip, wondering if she would clue in. She wasn't as dense as her father but not many people pick up on the fact Sherlock doesn't have friends exactly. " Yes I did." _

_She nods. " Does he know?" _

_Sherlock blinks. " I never said they were a male." _

_She smiles sadly " You didn't need to. Its John." _

_Sherlock swallows and doesn't say anything for a half second. Though that brief silence was enough to confirm it. " What made it so clear?" _

_"I'm smarter then the average bear." She grins at her own little joke. " I know what to look for. Plus the fact Mycroft saying how it was clear you had feelings for someone." _

_Sherlock curses to himself " Fucking Mycroft." _

_" No one else notices though. Not even John." _

_Sherlock nods and passes her a cup of tea. " Now what happened with Hamish?" _

_Flashback end._

" And then I started to tell him what happened with my best friend." the young girl says, purpously leaving out the fact that John's nephew is the one she liked.

John looks at her in total shock. " I need to go speak with Sherlock."

Mickayla and Greg nod. " yes you do mate." Greg smiles.

John bids them both goodbye, giving the young girl a quick hug before heading out to hail a taxi. Once in the taxi he waves a 50. " 221B Baker Street. Step on it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

"Are you sure your alright?" a brown headed male asks pulling back from an extremely heated kiss. Not that he was complaining at the fact this extremely hot guy was snogging him, but things didn't seem right. They had just been sitting on the couch watching some telly when all of a sudden he had Sherlock straddling him.

Sherlock nods. "I am perfectly fine."

The other man looks at him confused. "I'm not sure if I believe you. You've seemed off all day."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. " Are you complaining that I wanna snog you?"

He shakes his head. "Well no."

Sherlock kisses the man on his couch open mouthed closing his eyes tightly. Trying his hardest to get his mind off of his blogger. It almost physically ached to kiss the man, knowing it wasn't the only one he ever wanted to kiss without any alterior motive. their lip lock was abruptly cut off when his brother storms into the flat. "Mycroft is there something I can help you with?"

Mycroft grabs a hold of the mystery mans collar. "He isn't going to call you. Get the hell out." He shoves him into the direction of the doorway. The man looks at Mycroft and after recieving a stone cold look he leaves the flat. Mycroft smacks his hand up against the back of Sherlocks skull.

"What was that for?" The younger Holmes brother rubs at his head.

"For being such a dense genius." He takes a seat across from the couch where Sherlock was sat.

"Do elaborate. "

"My dear brother, do you honestly believe what you were doing here this morning is okay?"

His brows furrow "Last time I checked there was nothing wrong or illegal with snogging someone on my couch, in the privacy of my flat."

"How about the fact your flatmate walking in on you?"

"What about it?"

Mycroft sighs. "Answer me this Sherlock, how many times did you have the misfortune of walking in on Dr. Watson and one of his girlfriends?"

Sherlock things about it for a second or two before responding. " None."

"Not a one. Do you believe that to be a coincidence?"

Sherlock doesn't respond.

"I'll take your silence as a no. Do you know why he never let that happen? Perhaps it's the fact he cares for you deeply and did not want you to witness that."

Sherlock scoffs. "Don't be daft Mycroft"

"Your the one being daft my dear brother. You do realise that he cares about you so much he is currently sitting in my house upset?"

Sherlock blinks in shock. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would me kissing a male make him upset?"

Mycroft walks over to the sitting room window and sighs. Placing his hands behind his back. " Because he cares for you. Very deeply I'm afriad. Thats why I'm here now."

"John is very much straight. He makes an effort to tell everyone who assumes there is something going on, that is he not gay. " Sherlock looks at his brother.

Mycroft smirks and shakes his head "He was in the military brother, of course he isn't going to admit he is gay."

Sherlock considers this for a moment. "If he isn't willing to admit he is gay, how can he expect to have a relationship with me? I'm assuming that was his intention if he is so upset as you say."

"I don't have all the answers you need Sherlock."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Obviously"

"But what I do have is a heartbroken John Watson in my house. I know your just as heartbroken here. I must ask you this, Why? "

"Why what?"

"Why snog that bloke? Why hide your feelings? Why let him go out the door thinking you don't care for him? Need I say more?" Mycroft looks at his brother in disapointment.

Sherlock closes his eyes. " I needed a distraction."

Mycrofts eyes widen in disbelief "From what exactly?"

Sherlock opens his eyes, his clear blue tear filled eyes looking up at Mycroft and he speaks honestly. "Not a what, a who. John Hamish Watson to be exact."

Mycrofts feels a pang of hurt in his chest for his little brother. Sherlock has never been one to do well with his own feelings and the ones around him. Before this visit he wasn'r 100% sure on how his younger brother felt about the ex-army doctor but now seeing Sherlock letting his emotions show for the first time in years. He knows Sherlock loves John as much as John loves Sherlock.

"Oh Sherlock.."

"You were right Mycroft."

Mycroft looks at Sherlock in confusion. " About what? "

"Caring. Its not an advantage. Those 4 words hold the most truth out of everything you have ever told me." Sherlock sniffs

Mycroft shakes his head "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"How do you figure that?"

"If I had let that one sentence remain true in my brain I wouldn't be with Gregory, I wouldn't have my own family."He bends down into a kneeling position in front of Sherlock. Caring is an advantage, one of the best advantages we are able to have in life. You can fix this Brother. Tell John Watson how you truly feel and I promise the response you receive will be very rewarding."

Sherlock looks at his brother in utter disbelief. "How can you seem so sure?"

Mycroft smiles. "Because when you love someone no matter what they do, you always forgive them."

Sherlock frowns "Why?"

"Because that's what love does to us."

"Mycroft."

The older Holmes brother looks at his younger brother watching him come to terms with something. "Yes?"

"This feeling you call love..."

Mycroft nods waiting for the other man to continue.

"I think I have it. Its a different feeling. "He nods to himself. "Yes. I do, I love him. and he loves me correct?"

Before Mycroft can answer him, a voice from the doorway surprises them both. "Yes. I do."

Sherlock whips his head around and looks at John casually leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." John replies in a calm tone, smirking slightly.

Mycroft eyes them both before quickly making his way out of the flat smirking. "I'll take that as my que to leave." He reaches the doorway and nods his head at the shorter man. "John."

John nods. "Mycroft."

Once Mycroft disappears down the stairs John slowly walks over towards Sherlock. "So.." he takes a seat in his chair and faces Sherlock.

Sherlock swallows and watches the other man sitting across from him. "So.." He repeats not knowing where to begin the conversation they clearly needed to have.

"How long Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinks at John in confusion "How long what John?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Sherlock tilts his head to the side in thought, trying to recall when he started to love his flatmate. "I'm not entirely sure. I've just recently realized that I do in fact love you. However I do know that 2 years ago I came to the conclusion I liked you past friendship."

Johns eyes widen in shock. "And you never said anything because?!"

Sherlock smirks. " My reasoning for not saying anything might be the fact that you always make sure everyone knows your not gay? Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Because the night in the Italian restaurant you claimed you were married to your work."

Sherlock chuckles. " You do realize, your the only one I have ever let work with me right?"

John blinks and smiles. "Oh.. I never clued into that.

"So what happens now?"

John looks at Sherlock and smiles. "Well we both know how each other feel."

Sherlock nods and leans forward taking Johns hand. "I love you John Hamish Watson."

John's smile breaks into a huge grin, never expecting Sherlock to saying it so suddenly. He squeezes his hand. " I love you William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

Sherlock grins and his eyes dart to Johns lips then back to his eyes. "John I have a question."

"Yes?" He licks his lips, wishing for a kiss from his flatmate.

"May I kiss you?"

John chuckles and nods " Yes. I demand it."

Sherlock grins before closing his eyes and leans forward, placing his lips against the other mans. His free hand quickly pulling on John's jumper, urging him forward onto his lap as the kiss got heated. To which he happily does. John's free hand going into Sherlock's beautiful curls as he straddles Sherlock's hips.

As they pull apart when the need for air became too much, Sherlock's eyes widen in shock. "John! We need to do that again"

John chuckles leaning his forehead against Sherlock's. " We can do it as much as you like:"

"I cannot believe this John. You... My mind. It went blank.. "

Johns eyes light up. " Did I just render the famous Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes speechless?"

Sherlock nods. " That's never happened before."

"Never?"

"Never. " He leans forward and kisses John lightly. "There."

John raises his eyebrows

"I saved the memory of your lips against mine in my mind palace."

John smiles. "You tried to do it last time and it didn't work I'm guessing ?"

Sherlock nods. "You turn me into mush John, and I couldn't be happier"

John smiles and kisses him passionately, putting all the love he had left unspoken all these years into one kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys liked it :) Before I start writing another chapter, I'd like to here your guys thoughts :) If you like it, I'll happily continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Cuddling and Tea

John leans against Sherlock and sighs deep in thought. Thinking about the wonderful week they have had together. He has never felt the urge to show the world how much he loves Sherlock but he can't help but wonder if Sherlock wants the same thing. To broadcast their love for everyone to see. John knows that releasing to the world that they are an item will come at a cost. Sherlock could lose cases, everyone would gossip about their relationship, the paperazzi would be even worse then they are now. John loves Sherlock more then anything and he will never come between Sherlock and his work as a consultant.

Sherlock huffs in displeasure and bumps his nose against John's temple "Stop it love."

John blinks in confusion and turns slightly to face the younger man "Wha?"

Sherlock kisses his nose " You've over thinking John." He brushes his lips against the other man's forehead lovingly "I love you John Hamish Watson, I do not give a rats arse who likes it or doesn't. I could care less if the Queen disagrees with my choice in lover. There is absolutely nothing anyone can say or do to make me regret loving you. I wouldn't trade you for anything this world has to offer. "

John blinks attemtping to stop the tears from sliding down his face but to no avail. He cannot believe that the man curled up against his side knows him as well as he does, knows exactly how to ease his fears and most of all, loves him for who he is. "Oh Sherlock!" He sobs quietly and clings to the man as if his life depended on it.

"Shh Darling, please don't cry." He whispers words of comfort into Johns hair, holding him tightly, rubbing his hands up and down his back.  
It takes a good 10 minutes to calm John down. Once the tears have stopped streaming down his face, Sherlock places his hands on either side of John's face. He leans down and kisses his lips softly then pulling back enough to kiss the tears off his bloggers face. "I never meant to upset you John."

John smiles up at his detective. "Oh Sher, I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was happy. I just love you so damn much, and knowing you know exactly who I am and you still love me, it makes my heart ache with happiness. "

Sherlock grins and kisses John again. " John you have my heart till I take my last dying breathe, and even after that I promise you I'm forever yours."

John chuckles into the kiss. " Your such a romantic sap. "

"Only you bring it out in me. " He leans back against the arm of the couch, pulling John with him. John smiles and lays down. Resting his head on Sherlocks chest and sighing softly.

"I love you."

Sherlock smiles againt the other mans hair, wrapping his arms around John's back and holds him close. "And I love you my darling."  
Both men close their eyes smiling, letting the beat of each others heart lure them into a peaceful sleep.

~~~;;  
Mrs. Hudson makes her way up the stairs to bring her boys some tea. She is definitly not their housekeeper, she loves both of them as her own children. After finding out from John how rough his childhood was, his mother being a dead beat who didn't care and a father who was in the army for most of his childhood, She made a vow to herself to take care of John as she would her own son. "Boys, I have tea.."

She stops short of finishing her sentence upon what she sees before her. John was laying on Sherlocks chest, Sherlock had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man and laying on the couch.

'Shh.' Sherlock whispered to the older woman. 'He's asleep' He mouthed to her now that he had her attention.

smiled softly at Sherlock and nods, gesturing to the kitchen 'I'll just sit these on the table.'

Sherlock nods and smiles back softly.

She returns to the sitting room and makes her way out of the flat. Stopping short she gestures to the both of them cuddling on the sofa ' I'm glad you boys finally told each other. 'She whispers softly before retreating downstairs.

She goes to open the door to her flat giggling to herself. She leaves her door open and walks into the kitchen to get herself a cupa. She smiles, happy to know her boys finally told each other how they feel. Mrs Hudson hears some footsteps enter the flat and as she looks at her doorway she see's Mycroft go towards the stairs.

"Mycroft!"

Said man stops and turns towards the older woman. "Yes Mrs Hudson?"

"You can't go up there."

Mycroft blinks in confusion. "And why not?"

Mrs. Hudson smiles. "because Sherlock and John are having some time to themselves."

Mycroft frowns getting a displeased look on his face to which makes the older woman chuckle.

"I went up to give them some tea and i found Sherlock on the couch, with John sound asleep on his chest."She smiles at the memory

"Care for some tea Mycroft?"

Mycroft smiles at the news, happy to hear that John and his little brother worked things out. He hadn't heard from Sherlock since earlier in the week and when neither man answered their mobile, Mycroft had feared the worst. "That would be lovely."


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You's

Author's note: I am soooo sorry about not updating in such a long time. Life has been quite hectic as of lately. I tried to make this as long as I could manage to make up for the lost time. I hope to update soon. Again Im so sorry xx

* * *

Mycroft smirks from behind his tea cup, very pleased to see his baby brother happy. This was way long over do, his brother went way too long alone. He owes Dr. Watson so much for saving his dear brother. Sherlock was in such a bad place before meeting John.

"Dad?"

Mycroft turns his head away from Sherlock and turns his attention to the teenage girl beside him. He smiles at the name, one again being reminded of how lucky he truly was.

"Yes kiddo?"

The young girl rubs her eyes tiredly and sniifs. Having just woken up. "Your never gunna leave like mom did are you?" She asks shyly

Mycroft frowns, she must be having nightmares again. He motions for the girl to come sit, knowing how much a cuddle calms her down and contrary to popular belief, Mycroft is happy to cuddle her. "Mickie love, I'm not going to abandon you or your siblings. I love your father and I have no intention to leave the family we have. I love you as if you were my own." Mycroft wraps his arms around her slender frame and kisses her hair.

She sniffs and curls into him. "I am yours dad. Blood doesn't make a family. Love does. "

He tightens his hold on her and nods "of course darling. Are you having the nightmares again?"

She nods. "Yea.. you left and it scared me.. I never want to lose you. You make pop so happy. You make us a family..."

Mycroft moves so that he can look at her face. " We will always be a family. I am not your mother and I plan to spend the rest of my days with your father.

She nods smiling, satisfied with that answer. She wraps her arms around Mycroft's neck and hugs him tightly. She pulls back a moment later, kissing his cheek lightly before standing up. "I'm gunna go grab a shower."

Mycroft nods and turns back to his brother on the other side of the room, cooing over baby Isabelle with John curled into his side. Mycroft wonders how serious things are between the doctor and detective, when something silver on Sherlock's neck catches his attention. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees that it is in fact, John's army dog tags. Showing him that things are quite serious.

John feels a pair of eyes on him and looks over to see Mycroft but he wasn't looking at him. John follows his gaze and grins. Noticing that Mycroft was looking at his younger brother's neck where Johns tags were laying. John tightens his hold on the younger mans waist and tilts his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

Sherlock turns his attention away from the little baby girl in his arms to look at his boyfriend curiously."what?"

"Not a thing."

Sherlock raises his eyebrows and follows John's gaze to his neck. He smiles and notes that also his brother was looking there. " Yes, those are John's dog tags."

Mycroft nods. " More tea?"

" Would you like some help?"

Mycroft would normally decline the offer but he was curious to ask John about his relationship with his little brother and it was a perfect opportunity so he attempted a warming smile " That would be lovely John"

Sherlock eyes them both suspiciously but doesn't say anything and turns down to baby Isabelle. " I wonder what your daddy is up to princess?"

* * *

" Thank you."

Mycroft looks over at John in confusion. " What for?"

" For this." He motions to Sherlock in the other room. " If you hadn't spoken to him, I wouldn't finally be happy."

Mycroft smiles" I didn't do anything John."

" oh but you did Mycroft. If it wasn't for you to push Greg to talk to me and convince me to speak with Sherlock this would have never happened."

Mycrofts " That may be true. You just needed a mere push in the right direction."

John nods. " I suppose your right."

" So things are progressing well then?"

John blushes but nods. Thinking about how he and Sherlock has spend their days together since they opened up. " Uhm yeah. Things are going good."

Mycroft nods and motions to the living room. " Good good. Shall we head back in?"

John nods and walks back into the living room. Smiling at Sherlock who was now showing his neice Mickayla something on his blackberry. He passes Sherlock his coffee before sitting down beside Mickayla. " I never did thank you Mickayla."

The teen smiles knowingly and brushes him off. " Oh don't worry bout it Uncle John, No thanks are needed."

Sherlock looks up and raises his eyebrow in curiosity. " Oh?"

" Yea, your darling niece is a big part of how I finally told you how I felt."

" Do elaborate." Sherlock turns fully towards them both.

" Greg had told me that you cared about me and I thought he was just being polite..."

Mickayla interrupts the blonde. " Oh come on. More like you accused Pop of being a liar. Even accused me of lying in the beginning."

John blushes but nods. " Yeah well I thought it wasn't possible at the time."

" Hmm interesting. We'll have a chat about that later. Clearly something managed to change your mind, What was it?"

Now Mickayla is the one to blush. " Uhm yeah. I told him about our conversation the other day.." She looks into Sherlock's eyes, willing him to not let the words slip that they had been talking about John's nephew, She's managed to keep it under wraps this long and she'd rather keep it as such.

" Oh. That explains it." He smiles at them both and ends the conversation there. Winking at Mickayla and taking a sip of his tea, he settles back against the couch silently.

John swallows, not looking forward to talking about why and how he could ever think Sherlock didn't care about him. He knows from the look in his boyfriend's eyes that there is no way they aren't talking about it. Though he's glad Sherlock is going to wait until they're alone. The whole thing is embarrassing enough. He notices the wink Sherlock gives the teen and he wonders what that was. Clearly it was something from the quiet sigh of relief that comes out of her mouth. He is definitely going to talk to Sherlock about it. Mickayla is never one to keep things quiet but whatever it is, it must be pretty bad or embarrassing for her to be so quiet.


	5. Chapter 5: The Park

After a nice morning with Mycroft and Mickayla, John and Sherlock headed back to 221 B Baker Street. John was about to hail a cab when Sherlock laced his fingers through his and tugged John on the sidewalk. "It's a beautiful day, lets walk."

John smiles and nods. It was a beautiful day and a little stroll wouldn't hurt. They walks in silence for a few minutes before Sherlock spoke up. "So, what's this about you believing me to not be interested in you?"

John blushes at this. He really didn't wanna get into it right now, well if he was being honest he didn't wanna get into it period. It was embarassing. "It's nothing Sherlock."

The dark haired man rolls his eyes. "Clearly it is something, if your so set on not talking about it. What's so bad about it you don't wanna tell me?" Sherlock looks down at the older man, pouting .

John sighs,"Of course you had to give me that look." Every damn time Sherlock looks at him with those big blue eyes and pouts, he can't deny him anything.

Sherock raises his eyebrows "Look? what look?"

"That look, the adorable pouty look you get when you really want me to do or tell you something."

Sherlock's cheeks turn a light pink hue at the mention of him looking adorable. "I have an 'adorable pouty look'?"

John nods. "Yep love, you do."

"That's besides the point, now stop avoiding." Sherlock looks at John seriously. "If you don't wanna talk about it while we're walking we can sit down."He gestures to the bench at the park across from them.

John nods and allows Sherlock to pull him over to the park. They don't say anything until they're seated, Sherlock turns fully facing John and takes both hands between his, Letting John start whenever he's ready.

John takes a heavy breathe then shifts his gaze to look into Sherlock's curious blue eyes. "Your this amazing brilliant and talent man Sherlock, I'm just a washed up discharged solider. There isn't anything special about John Watson, my name isn't one that is known, that is important. But Sherlock Holmes? that name is known worldwide, it's the name of the most amazing, brilliant and beautiful human being on this planet." John shifts his gaze down to their hands. "The thought of you liking a man like me, its crazy, it was unbelievable, still is to be honest. I can't begin to understand what would make you want to be with me. I was shocked when I realized we had a friendship, but a relationship? that floored me."

"Oh John.. John. John. John. My simple John." Sherlock says softly, wondering how such a smart man can seem so daft. "Look at me."

the blonde reluctantly looks up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"John sweetheart, you really don't see the great person you are? You should know your more then just a discharged solider. Your a fantastic doctor, my blogger, my best friend. Most of all your the center of my world. One would ask why I don't keep knowledge of the solar system in my mind palace, the answer is simple. I don't need to know how the earth revolves around the sun because you, John Hamish Watson is what _my world_ revolves around. "

John's throat gets tight with emotion at what Sherlock just told him. His eyes watering slighty. "Oh what did I do to deserve you Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiles and pulls the older man close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Being yourself is all you ever need to be. Its why I love you." Sherlock kisses the top of Johns head.

John smiles softly and nuzzles against Sherlock's chest, thankful once again for Mickayla's intervening into their relationship, thinking of Mickayla that reminds John of her and his boyfriends odd behavior. "Sher?"

"Yes my love?" He murmurs into the blonde's hair.

"What was up with Mickayla today?"

Sherlock lets out a heavy breath. "My neice seems to be going through some things."

John pulls back, worried for the young girl. "Is she okay?"

Sherlock notices the worried look upon his boyfriends face. "Oh yes, physically she is perfectly fine. Emotionally is another story. She seems to have developed a crush on her friend, crushed hard on him from what she tells him."

"Oh, they don't feel the same way?"

Sherlock shrugs. "Im not sure.. She won't chance it though. He's her best friend and she just isnt willing to lose the friendship due to a crush."

John sighs and nods. "That poor girl. Hopefully she'll get over it soon."

Sherlock shakes his head. "From what I can tell, she has fallen deeply for the boy. Just as I have for you. I do hope she admits her feelings soon. She deserves to be happy. While the boy may not realise it. I can tell he cares for her. "

"Oh so you know him?"

"As do you."

John frowns, he hasn't many of her friends. He met Lacy and Riley but they're both girls so it couldn't have been them as Sherlock told him it was a he. Who could it be? Oh. OH! John's eyes widen in realization at who it has to be. "Oh. Oh my god.."

Sherlock frowns sadly and nods. "Oh indeed my dear Watson."

" Its Hamish isn't it?" John asks

Sherlock nods. " She asked me not to say anything but I trust you won't tell your nephew."

"But you said he does care about her. How can I not say anything?"

Sherlock sighs. "Because there is a chance he won't admit his feelings."

"What? Why would he keep it from her?"

"Why do you think? Think about it for a second John."

"He isn't that shallow is he?" John clues in immediately, his nephew is what teenagers consider popular, where as Mickayla, is more of a nerd. Though she plays sports it doesn't make her well liked since she isnt like the popular girls. Makeup and parties never being her thing.

"As sad as it is, yes. Your nephew is more focused on his image."

John groans. "That's the Watson in him. I used to be that way."

"What made you change?"

John smiles and kisses Sherlock softly. "I fell inlove with a genius."


End file.
